


Estaca Zero

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekho - Freeform, Cupid Lu Han, M/M, SuBaek, colegial, comedia, krishan - Freeform, krislu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Luhan, considerado um dos melhores cupidos do Ensino Médio, encontra-se em sua missão mais difícil após um ano de puro estresse: como unir Baekhyun e Junmyeon, as pessoas mais tímidas e desajeitadas de toda a escola, de uma vez por todas?





	Estaca Zero

**Author's Note:**

> ESTAMOS AQUI EM MAIS UM EPISÓDIO DE; NATOLA SÓ SABE ESCREVER FIC QUANDO SORTEIAM UMA PALAVRA PRA ELA FAZER. E, NO PRÓXIMO BLOCO, VAMOS CONHECER O CURIOSO CASO DE KIM JUNMYEON QUE SE ENFIA EM QUALQUER FIC QUE EU QUERO ESCREVER gente eu não aguento mais eu sou quase serva desse garoto lindo de 10 histórias postadas essa é a SEXTA história que ele aparece.
> 
> Mas enfim. OI GENTE, tudo bom? Essa história é fruto de mais um exercício de escrita, onde sorteio uma palavra e crio uma história com ela. Minha palavra da vez foi Queijo (POIS É), daí eu pensei logo naquela frase "Tá com a faca e o queijo na mão, joga o queijo fora e enfia a faca no rabo" e assim foi criada essa belezura aqui. Muito obrigada @tartareuguinea09 por betar a fic e, assim como a @suhotus (QUE FEZ ESSA CAPA SUPER NENEM), aguentarem meus surtos e minha insegurança tremenda. Vcs são uns amores AAAAA obg mesmo <3
> 
> Espero que gostem da fic e boa leitura!
> 
> Twitter: @juniwinkle

Não é nada fácil ser o Cupido do Ensino Médio, ainda mais quando se tem o pedido mais difícil de minha vida para realizar: unir as duas pessoas mais tímidas e desastradas do segmento inteiro.

Euzinho, Luhan, sou um renomado cupido estudantil, quase um Superman de vidas amorosas. De manhã, era um aluno no meio de tantos outros; de tarde, um “pacato” editor do Jornal da Escola. Mas quando o horário acabava... Ah, era aí que a brincadeira começava. Recebia pelas redes sociais e pessoalmente diversos pedidos de solteiros querendo conquistar sua pessoa especial, ou alguns casais querendo resolver seus problemas — e até querendo preparar uma surpresa para reacender o fogo da relação. Era um astro, ainda mais porque — sem querer me gabar, claro — todos os problemas nas minhas mãos eram resolvidos e nunca tinha visto um cliente insatisfeito no meio daquela chuva de elogios e recomendações. 

Até que um par de bundões decidiu solicitar meus serviços.

Um era Junmyeon, o melhor quarterback do time de rúgbi. O cara era um padrãozinho bem bonito, tinha que admitir: cabelos negros bem hidratados, um corpo atlético de quem treinava todos os dias e fazia questão de exibir ele por aí, um sorriso amistoso super branquinho que cheg-... É, bem ajeitadinho. Em se tratando de sua personalidade, era uma pessoa bem cheia de si e com autoconfiança irradiante, inabalável. Mas não algo exacerbado ao ponto de ser narcisista, era apenas alguém que sabia quem era e onde queria chegar, sem mais. Claro, todo o mundo tem um tendão de Aquiles, e o dele era romance. Quando se apaixonava, só se via parando de pensar na pessoa quando a conquistasse de vez. Até lá, era um romântico incurável, daqueles que vira a noite escrevendo poesias e pensa em levar o amado à Paris, fazer um passeio de barco no rio Sena bebendo vinho e presenteá-lo com um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas. O sonho de qualquer um, não?

Menos de Baekhyun, seu paquerinha. Ele trabalha comigo no Jornal do Ensino Médio faz tempo e suas fotografias artísticas e informativas já ganharam diversos prêmios dentro e fora da escola. Mal sabe Junmyeon que a maior parte da memória daquela câmera era ocupada com fotos e mais fotos do atleta durante os treinos. Até que se cuidava, e sua beleza simpática sempre passava despercebida pelos olhares — se não fosse pelos cabelos que mudavam de cor toda semana. Além de sem muito tato para roupas, porque sua única combinação era _camiseta_ _preta+jeans+all stars tão surrado que anda até sozinho_, era bem sem tato para sentimentos.

Se chegassem em sua janela fazendo uma serenata, pensaria que era para outra pessoa, nem que estivessem clamando por seu nome por horas e horas. Não era à toa que não notava a atração de seu paquera por si desde sempre. Fora isso, Baekhyun é o amigo para todas as horas mais criativo e amável do universo.

O problema desses dois sacos de bosta que parecem ter saído de um filme adolescente americano? _Eles conseguiam estragar tudo, tudinho mesmo, o que eu fazia!_ Sabe o que é estar com a faca e o queijo na mão, mas jogar o queijo fora e enfiar a faca sabe-se lá onde? São eles dois! _“Nossa, Luhan. Não precisa ser tão maldoso.”_ Não? Tem certeza de que você não se estressaria com alguém que consegue errar o armário e mandar um poema super íntimo de amor para a pessoa errada e, de quebra, fazer um gigantesco boato correr pela escola de que “Junmyeon e Joohyun se pegam toda quinta na sala de projeção em cima do auditório”?

Baekhyun, não muito diferente do outro, também era um tapado. Aquele jumento conseguiu estragar a oportunidade perfeita dos dois almoçarem juntos e conversarem por horas. Estava lá o atleta sentado sozinho por ter se lesionado e foi dispensado mais cedo, e o de cabelos rosados — na época — sem nada a perder foi timidamente se aproximando da pacata mesa. Refeitório vazio por conta do horário meio tardio, nem as tias da cantina estavam com saco para ficar vigiando o local. Tudo perfeito, até que a anilina humana faz o quê? Vê um pessoal do jornal por ali e chama para sentar na mesa também. _“A gente tava sozinho demais, achei que seria legal todo o mundo sentar junto e trocar um papo”_ disse o abestado, sendo que ele tinha era que trocar papo — e saliva — com o bundão do quarterback à sua frente.

Chegava a ser humilhante, humilhante! Aquilo para mim era fazer chacota com o trabalho que tanto prezava. Passava noites em claro estudando as personalidades, os horários, as oportunidades perfeitas... Para aqueles dois ficarem um ano enrolando. _Um ano!_ A situação estava tão, mas tão crítica que deixei até uns serviços de lado para me dedicar integralmente a juntá-los de uma vez por todas. E, dessa vez, iria funcionar, seria minha última carta na manga, um plano tão simples que era consideravelmente infalível.

— Fingir um encontro duplo e depois sair correndo é a melhor ideia que você tem? — perguntou um Yifan se segurando muito para não rir. Ele tinha noção de que o assunto era sério e da força do meu soco. Não queria passar vergonha tão cedo de manhã, certeza. — Depois de tantos planos elaborados, isso é praticamente voltar à estaca zero.

— Não, esse é o plano mais idiota que eu já tive e esse é o objetivo — semicerrei o olhar, mentalmente passando três camadas de fita isolante em sua boca.

— Fazer eles se beijarem por pena de você por ter que se prestar a fazer isso durante um ano?

— Não! — exclamei e, vendo que algumas pessoas do pátio haviam ouvido, encolhi-me ainda mais no banco de madeira. — Pense aqui comigo: se eu já usei todos os meus melhores e mais elaborados planos e nenhum funcionou, talvez se eu usar um bem péssimo, tipo esse, possa funcionar. E, também, eles nem vão saber que isso é um plano.

— Nah, muito complicado — deu de ombros, zoando com minha cara. — Ainda acho que eles vão fazer isso por pena.

— Não tô nem aí, você vai ter que ir comigo mesmo — antes mesmo de poder contestar, puxei o mais alto para dentro do colégio antes de nos atrasarmos.

Eu, Yifan e Baekhyun participávamos faz um ano do clube de jornalismo e, desde que nos unimos, éramos uma das melhores equipes: Yifan entrevistava, Baekhyun fotografava e eu arrumava tudo para entregar ao presidente. Quase nunca rolava briga, e se rolava a gente conseguia conversar sem problemas... Ok, com alguns pequenos problemas, do tipo “todo o mundo gritando e se segurando antes que saíssemos no soco, para não terminar como da última vez que saímos para beber um pouco e quase voltamos para casa de viatura.” Mas nada muito sério, posso te assegurar.

Com Baekhyun renunciando sua vaga de “sub-cupido” para tentar alguma coisa com Junmyeon, acabou que eu e Yifan nos aproximamos bastante, a ponto dele ser promovido a este cargo e ser meu conselheiro oficial. Apesar de gostar muito de discordar de mim só para contrariar, era sempre bom ouvir uma opinião diferente e pensar por outro lado, um lado tão pé no chão quanto o moreno. Era ele quem não deixava a gente se levar por essas ideias doidas, seja planos, seja amores supostamente não correspondidos, e sempre se preocupava conosco. O cara era uma máquina de café, um ombro amigo, um profissional em arrancar respostas de pessoas, uma pessoa bonita para ajudar a fazer ciúmes — mesmo não apoiando nem um pouco esse método —, e tudo isso em um troço de quase dois metros, bem desajeitado e com feição de rebelde sem causa.

Bem, voltando. O time da escola tinha feito uma ótima temporada e conseguiu passar sem muitas dificuldades para a disputa estadual, por esse motivo o jornal estava organizando uma matéria especial com entrevistas a cada um dos jogadores e o técnico. Baekhyun já estava a postos fotografando o time entrando na escola, só faltava eu e Yifan chegarmos na reunião que seria feita na sala do clube, e ouvirmos as opiniões de cada um sobre os jogos passados e comentar sobre o que viria pela frente.

Depois de muita firula, boas horas rindo e o braço doendo depois de tantas anotações, finalmente a conferência tinha acabado e as pessoas começaram a se retirar aos poucos. De forma sutil, pesquei os pombinhos no meio da multidão, já que Yifan estava no meu encalço, e os juntei em um canto da sala. Parecia até que estava vendendo drogas de tão discretos conseguiam ser em fazer uma parede ao se reunir a minha volta, mas só tinha os chamado delicadamente para uma reunião de emergência.

— Então, ficaram sabendo do restaurante de comida mexicana que abriu lá no shopping? Eu tava mó a fim de ir lá para conhecer. Que tal nós quatro esse fim de semana?

— Se você vai, eu tô dentro — Baek respondeu sem nem pensar duas vezes, até se lembrar que sua paixonite também tinha chances de ir. De longe, conseguia ver até suas pernas bambearem. — E... E você, Jun? Você vai também?

— Ninguém perguntou, mas eu vou também, ok? — disse Yifan com sua clássica cara de tacho após ser ignorado, bagunçando meus fios loiros e os de Baekhyun a fim de nos irritar. — É mesmo. Você vai, cara? O técnico não vai brigar se você for, não é?

— Olha... Como é final de temporada e estamos de folga essa semana, acho que não tem problema eu folgar a dieta também, não? — Todos fizeram que não com a cabeça e rimos logo depois. — Ah, então eu vou!

Depois de combinado o horário e o ponto de encontro, cada um foi para seu lado resolver suas coisas. Coincidentemente, cada um num horário ao longo do dia, os pombinhos decidiram me perguntar quando eu mandaria um próximo plano. Quando quase contei tudo, retomei a consciência e respondi para deixarem isso para lá por um tempo e curtirem a ida ao shopping, porque até lá eu poderia pensar em alguma coisa nova — isso, claro, sem deixar de sugerir que deveriam tentar agir sem um planejamento detalhado. Era um mentiroso de primeira classe, mas ainda assim não sabia como eles não estavam desconfiando de nada. Também, todas as vezes que eles sabiam, conseguiam estragar tudo. Dessa vez, só pela mentirada descarada, ao menos um selinho aquela merda teria que render.

**...**

— Pra quem tava só tomando um banhozinho, você demorou para caralho, hein — comentou Yifan impaciente ao me ver chegar esbaforido, com a visão embaçada e tudo. — Tava lavando as dobrinhas, foi?

— Vai à merda, garoto — dei de ombros e retomei minha postura como se não estivesse prestes a fingir desmaio para ser carregado para o hospital. — Estou aqui, não? Então não tem o que reclamar, vamos comer logo!

Sem parecer que estávamos capotando de fome, fomos civilizadamente conversando até a praça de alimentação. A noite estava ainda mais fria e nublada, com ventos gélidos de arrepiar até por baixo do casaco. O ponto alto daquela saída com certeza era Baekhyun todo arrumadinho. Os cabelos de cor desconhecida tão hidratados que exalavam o cheiro levinho da máscara, os óculos redondinhos bem limpos, a camisa branca — sim, uma camisa branca! — bem passada e seu casaco amarrado na cintura ao invés de esconder o corpo esguio. Estava uma graça, e aquelas simples mudanças tinham atraído os olhares de Junmyeon, que até comentou do cheirinho de pêssego do garoto todo bobo. Os outros dois nem precisava comentar, iam para o shopping como se estivessem num desfile da Louis Vuitton: trabalhados no casacos de couro, tênis caríssimos, relógios aparentemente maiores até que suas mãos... Sentia-me um nadinha naquele meio, porque tinha colocado qualquer roupa que tinha visto pela frente e saí bem atrasado de casa. Tive até que amarrar os cadarços e ajeitar os cabelos no ônibus mesmo.

Mas enfim, voltemos ao foco.

Enquanto esperávamos a comida chegar naquele tédio imenso — misturado com a vontade de pular feito babuínos descontrolados para dentro do balcão e comer qualquer coisa que estivesse sendo feita lá na cozinha do restaurante — mandava alguns olhares para Baekhyun e Junmyeon para ver se os dois mongoloides entendiam que era para eles tentarem puxar assunto um com o outro. Eles entenderam numa velocidade tão absurda que quem olhasse de longe pensaria até que eu tinha um tique no olho direito. Depois de alguns beliscões no Yifan por estar tentando entregar o jogo só para me provocar, a conversa fluiu bem. Compartilhamos sobre como foi nossa semana, o que a gente estava fazendo antes de vir para cá e até falamos um pouco a respeito de como estava ficando a matéria sobre time da escola. Claro, dando bastante espaço para que os pombinhos se falassem e descobrissem seus gostos em comum apesar das personalidades tão diferentes. Amavam viajar, labradores, algumas bandas indies, fotografia... Era a conversa perfeita — se não fosse pelo mais alto com sua necessidade enorme de ter atenção para si e ficar interrompendo toda a hora para falar sobre seus gostos. Será que ele estava sendo implicante de propósito ou não tinha percebido que, naquele momento, estava sendo um chatão?

Só sei que quando a comida chegou, ele parou de falar. Na verdade, todo o mundo parou de falar para encher a boca de nachos com guacamole e uns tacos de carne. Parecia que não víamos comida há semanas, ou que aquele era o último prato de comida que comeríamos naquele mês. Não existia amigo, nem paquera, nem família: o negócio era garantir sua parte naquele jogo de sobrevivência. Depois de bem alimentados, o plano começou a ganhar forma e passamos para a segunda fase. Tudo iria depender deles se iriam sacar ou não.

— Vamos andar para desgastar — sugeri depois de dividirmos a conta, tendo todo o grupo concordando e se levantando sem nem pestanejar.

Era um shopping bem extenso, cuja caminhada poderia ser bem longa se contássemos também com os vários andares, então era muito assunto a se falar. Felizmente, já tinha conseguido colocar lenha na fogueira o suficiente para conversarem sem muito nervosismo, porque o quase-casal estava feliz da vida, como se há algumas horas atrás não estivessem surtando por não saber se ir naquele passeio seria a melhor escolha. Estavam tão absortos naquele papo que, sem perceber, já tinham um ritmo particular de andar. Por estarem bem à frente e suficientemente distraídos, consegui pôr em prática a segunda fase do plano: _“Dar Um Perdidão no Rolê”._

Entramos imediatamente no banheiro mais próximo, correndo para dentro de cabines uma ao lado da outra – gerando estranhamento dos funcionários e de quem estava no local. Depois de limpar bem a tampa do vaso, nos sentamos naquele desconforto imenso e começamos a conversar por celular a fim de evitar a nossa voz se propagando por lá. Estava todo bobo, era a primeira vez que um plano meu com aqueles dois tinha passado da Primeira Fase e, se pudesse, estourava até uma champanhe para comemorar.

** _cupidão_ **

_Segunda Fase completa! Agora é só a gente esperar aqui por mais alguns minutos e irmos lá no seu carro ficar de bobeira._

** _fanfan_ **

_É, tenho que admitir. Pra mim o Baek ia ficar na sua cola o rolê inteiro, mas eles parecem estar se dando super bem. As crianças crescem tão rápido..._

** _cupidão_ **

_Pra mim também, cara kkk Acho que minha teoria deu certo! O segredo é não contar para nenhum dos dois sobre o plano que eles agem com mais naturalidade._

_Acredita que os dois gostam de The Neighbourhood? Ah, mas são uns fofos mesmo._

** _fanfan_ **

_Eles formam um casal muito gracinha mesmo._

_Se tudo der certo, você vai tirar umas férias, né?_

_Cê tá há um ano nessa doideira._

** _cupidão_ **

_Hm... acho que sim._

_Eles conseguiram arrancar minha energia amorosa toda._

_Não sei se vou conseguir fazer mais serviços tão cedo assim._

** _fanfan_ **

_Seria meu sonho você se cuidando mais?_

_Quando é que você vai ser pra você o cupido que você tem sido pros outros?_

** _cupidão_ **

_É o quê?_

Yifan não respondeu mais, mas aquilo deixou o clima meio estranho. Tudo bem, estava certo em me pedir para cuidar um pouco mais de mim mesmo. Estava cansado, exausto, sentindo que todas aquelas noites em claro não tinham valido de nada. Estressava-me todos os dias na escola, todos os dias me frustrando mais e mais, cuidando de mim cada vez menos para cuidar da vida de dois amigos que talvez nem precisassem de tantos empurrões para começarem a se falar.

Mesmo bastante implícito, também estava certo no ponto: “quando é que vou encontrar alguém para mim?”. Obviamente um namoro não é uma obrigação, muito menos o que torna as pessoas completas, mas complementadas e talvez fosse interessante para mim. Estava há tanto tempo cuidando da vida deles que nem sentia mais prazer em ficar com alguém, já que sempre estava preocupado se Baekhyun e Junmyeon iriam fazer o plano dar certo daquela vez, ou pensando em mais uma forma de tentar uni-los. Afinal, vai que nem era para eles darem certo? Vai que todas essas falhas eram uma mensagem do universo me implorando para parar de me esforçar para juntá-los antes do mundo entrar em um colapso? Mas, bem, ao menos havia tentado e estava orgulhoso do meu êxito nessa última carta na manga.

Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que acabei nem notando algumas vozes familiares no ambiente.

— Luluzinho, meu amor — ouvi Baekhyun sussurrar timidamente na brecha da porta da cabine. — Tá tudo bem aí?

— Oi? Está sim, por quê? — perguntei sem entender muito bem, já mandando um pedido de socorro para Yifan por mensagem.

— É que eu e o Jun vimos você e o Yifan entrando no banheiro — _“Ah, pronto!”_ Com muito controle, consegui não fazer uma moca em minha testa com um tapa. A fase dois tinha ido por água abaixo, com certeza. — A gente ficou bem preocupado com o jeito que vocês correram aqui para dentro, então fomos lá na farmácia e compramos um remédio de piriri para você e para o Fan tomarem.

Remédio. De. Piriri. _Remédio de piriri._ Não sabia se tinha um anjo ou uma anta como melhor amigo. Vamos lá, Baekhyun merece um crédito por ter se preocupado e se desdobrado para comprar um remédio de dor de barriga para mim, mas, meu deus... Por que tão lerdo? Será que ele nunca tinha visto ninguém dando um perdido no rolê? Nós mesmos já chegamos a fazer isso uma vez. Como é que alguém tão acostumado a me ver arquitetando esse tipo de coisa conseguia ser tão tapado na hora de executar um desses planos a seu favor?

Uma coisa era certa: queria descer a porrada em Yifan por estar rindo numa hora dessas.

— Ai, Baek, não sei nem como agradecer. Mas... — Com muita timidez e cagado de medo, abri a porta cabisbaixo. — Eu não estou com dor de barriga. Estou ótimo!

— Que bom! Eu estava preocupado de verdade, pensei que você ia cagar suas tripas fora e teria que voltar para casa de carona com a ambulância — tive que rir daquele exagero todo e não hesitei em lhe abraçar bem apertado, e fui correspondido até o outro analisar toda aquela situação. — Mas se você não está passando mal, por que está aqui no banheiro?

Antes de contar, decidi guiar os outros três para fora daquele antro de micróbios e venenos para as fossas nasais — ainda mais porque tinha acabado de entrar alguém que precisava mais que eu daquele remédio de barriga. Em silêncio e no meio daquele climão todo, fomos à entrada do shopping, não muito distante dali, para podermos conversar sem sentir o odor horrendo que tomava o banheiro naquele momento.

— Olha, eu vou ser direto e reto: Isso era um plano e vocês estragaram tudo de novo — disse num tom sério e recebi como resposta olhares surpresos. — Fizemos esse encontro para vocês começarem a se falar, e vocês começaram, finalmente! Só que decidimos nos esconder e deixar vocês a sós para parecer um encontro, já que se eu marcasse um de verdade pra vocês, duvido que não surtariam até desistirem de ir.

— É, pois é — Yifan se pronunciou, tão tristonho e envergonhado quanto. — Fizemos um plano simples para que não tivesse falhas, mas vocês parecem que nunca viram isso acontecer na vida, ou não queriam acreditar que estava rolando com vocês, e conseguiram mandar tudo para o ralo de novo.

— A verdade é que eu não aguento mais ajudar vocês por agora — aproveitei o clima para desabafar sem floreios, e os olhares se tornaram mais tristonhos, até arrependidos. — Estou cansado, exausto e gastei todos os meus planos bons tentando juntar vocês dois. — E novamente o quase-casal se olhou surpreso, tentando engolir o que havia a acabado de falar. — Sim, é isso que vocês ouviram. Jun gosta do Baek, Baek gosta do Jun e sabe o que faz vocês estragarem qualquer plano que eu faça? Vocês não conseguem aceitar que se gostam, ou acham que não merecem isso. Toda a vez que vocês estão quase lá, vocês se auto-sabotam. Talvez por medo, ou de decepcionar, ou de não merecer. Mas vocês dois são pessoas incríveis, e além disso, são pessoas incríveis que se gostam muito e merecem esse amor que um cultiva pelo outro. Por favor, como meu último pedido, eu tô desesperadamente implorando: por que vocês não aceitam que se amam?

Novamente o silêncio se instalou na roda de amigos. Sentia que um peso enorme tinha saído de minhas costas, mas a garganta insistia em formar alguns nós a fim de anunciar que estava de olhos marejados. Eram tantos sentimentos misturados de uma vez só que nenhum de nós sabia como responder ao certo. Baekhyun, com certeza, tinha lido minha expressão e chegou de mansinho, como sempre fazia, para um abraço sincero e carinhoso, seguido de Junmyeon naquele pedido mudo de desculpas. No final, nós quatro parecíamos bêbados carentes em fim de festa, agarrados uns aos outros naquela entrada.

— Então... Que tal comermos a sobremesa? — sugeriu Yifan, apontando logo para o quiosque de sorvetes não muito distante. — Quem chegar por último vai pagar tudo!

Ah, estávamos de volta! Junmyeon logo segurou na mão de Baekhyun e apostaram corrida até o final do corredor, mesmo que estivesse cheio de gente e todo o mundo fosse estranhar marmanjões correndo feito criança ali. Os pombinhos pediram casquinhas mistas e Yifan e eu pedimos um sorvete confeitado no pote para comermos no carro e, finalmente, deixar o casal em paz.

**...**

Com a luz bem fraca do luar — e um poste do outro lado da rua piscando como se estivesse possuído —, era possível ver os lábios se unindo inocentemente, com ternura. Alguns movimentos turvos por conta da escuridão do local dava a ideia de que haviam mãos percorrendo e descobrindo cada pedacinho daqueles corpos tímidos, acanhados. Mas isso não queria dizer que não tinham sentimentos. Na verdade, tinha tanto que chegavam a ser levemente desastrados na hora de demonstrá-los em forma de afeto.

Eu estava orgulhoso, sinceramente orgulhoso. Não por tirar um peso de minhas costas, mas por tirar um nó na garganta de duas pessoas que agora estavam descobrindo seus sentimentos mais puros. Junmyeon finalmente veria todas aquelas fotos que Baekhyun tirava dele secretamente, e Baekhyun finalmente poderia ler todos os poemas mais bonitos de Junmyeon. Depois de um ano de loucura e estresse...

— Você pode dar mais privacidade ao mais novo casal? — brincou Yifan, ameaçando a dar ré com o carro. — Eles iam passar mal se soubessem que você está assistindo tudo.

— É o preço que se paga por ocuparem vinte e quatro horas, sete dias por semana e trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias do meu ano — dei de ombros, dando mais uma colherada no sorvete literalmente de creme, pois estava bastante derretido. — Mas eu vou sentir saudades, até.

— Ah, uma hora você vai largar deles, acho que é o melhor para você. Não, tipo, deixar de ser amigo, só deixar eles caminharem com seus próprios pés — acabei correspondendo seu sorriso singelo quando nossos olhares se cruzaram. Talvez estivesse olhando para mim faz tempo. — Vou te perguntar de novo: quando é que você vai começar a se cuidar melhor?

— Não sei, não sei... Acho que vou fazer uns pedidos antes disso, talvez — respondi em tom divertido e o moreno revirou os olhos. Não conseguia deixar de lado aquela mania de responder perguntas excessivamente sérias ou profundas daquela forma.

— Vai continuar a se desgastar com pedidos? — perguntou enquanto empurrava insistentemente o lixo para dentro e o potinho caber no pequeno saquinho, e bufou como uma criança pirracenta quando respondi que sim. — Se for para ser assim, eu vou fazer um pedido também.

— Ah é? E vai pedir o quê? Um pouquinho de atenção porque o bebezinho nem conseguiu conversar com o Jun e o Baek, que estavam mais prestando atenção neles que em você? — Não resisti em fazer a voz bem aguda e apertei as bochechas do mais velho, com certeza se corroendo em ódio por dentro.

— Pior que queria mesmo — _Ok, agora estava meio estranho._ Nunca em toda minha vida tinha visto Yifan admitir quando eu zoava com a cara dele. — Queria a atenção de um certo cupido que eu gosto faz meses, mas ele nem notou porque estava tentando resolver a vida de um casal aparentemente bem resolvido, até.

— Hm, acho que vou voltar com meus serviços mais cedo que eu imaginava... — Novamente brinquei para disfarçar a surpresa, com um sorriso sacana no mesmo rosto que sentia queimar em timidez, tanto quanto o outro estava. — Tenho até um plano infalível pra te ajudar. Vem aqui e eu te conto.

Yifan pouco a pouco foi se aproximando de meu rosto como se realmente quisesse ouvir um segredo meu, e não resisti em pôr uma de minhas mãos em sua bochecha e acariciar ali de leve antes de depositar um beijinho no local. O beijinho se multiplicou e, ainda hesitante, pouco a pouco trilhava até os lábios cheinhos, onde as respirações se encontraram e se mesclaram numa só. Era bem estranho, nunca tinha me imaginando fazendo isso, e mesmo que imaginasse, nunca teria adivinhado ser tão bom. Cuidadoso como sempre foi, o mais velho tornou o ritmo terno e delicado, não economizando nas carícias tímidas e sutis por meu pescoço e cabelos, até que fomos nos afastando aos poucos. Olhar um de meus melhores amigos daquela forma era realmente estranho. Na verdade, aquele olhar meigo apesar dos traços fortes não me era nem um pouco estranho, estranho era perceber que aquele carinho era dedicado apenas para mim. Permiti-me, ao menos por esta noite, cair nos encantos alheios e, em menos de uma hora de olhares, selares e carinhos, já estava deitado em seu colo inerte com aquele cafuné gostoso que só ele sabia fazer.

Talvez eu deveria repensar no que iria fazer na minha vida dali para frente. E tinha que admitir: Yifan estava certo. Eu realmente precisava voltar à estaca zero para me cuidar, colocar minha vida no lugar e me organizar de uma forma que eu não deixasse de fazer coisas para mim só para fazer apenas aos outros. É bom se preocupar e ajudar os amigos, mas não existe nada melhor que ser com você quem você costuma ser com quem você ama. Ser mais melhor amigo de mim mesmo, e aceitar o mérito de receber carinho e amor das pessoas à minha volta talvez seja meu novo lema para o resto desse ano.

Ah, mas eu não preciso fazer isso agora, não é? Deixa eu aproveitar mais um pouquinho as consequências desse plano infalível que eu já vou começar a pensar no que fazer...

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/53330/estaca-zero/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/165560617-estaca-zero


End file.
